Cold
by SirenaLoreley
Summary: Un breve encuentro en la nieve entre el joven Cazador y el misterioso Hombre de Rojo... con el frío amenazándolos, dejarán de lado su combate a muerte? tal vez... para conocerse mejor...? SHONEN AI, están advertidos! . DantexNero.


Bueno, éste es uno de los primeros fics que escribí de la nueva saga de Devil May Cry 4, más que nada por notar la carencia de estos relatos en español XD

Bueno, éste es uno de los primeros fics que escribí relativos a la nueva saga de Devil May Cry 4, más que nada por notar la carencia de estos relatos en español XD. Desde el vamos quiero hacer notar varias cosas, para que luego no me estén tirando con todo…

1) Es una historia que bordea el Shonen ai (o sea, relación chico/chico… no se quejen si encuentran algo raro en la historia, aunque en verdad no hay nada de qué escandalizarse XDDD). He leído mucho en inglés, y me parece que viene siendo hora de que el fandom yaoi en español empiece a dar la cara…

2) Esto lo escribí como meses antes de tener la chance de jugar el juego… por ende, hay muchas cosas que NO se conllevan con el argumento original (especialmente, hay desvíos cronológicos). Les pido que lo lean sin tener muy en cuenta el argumento, más bien como algo que podría haber sucedido en un Universo Alterno…

3) No hay spoilers, así que pueden leerlo tranquilos XD… eso sí, tienen que conocer algunos términos del juego para entender lo que pasa (ej., los Basiliscs).

Bueno, ya es todo… espero que disfruten este relato ˆˆ…

**Cold**

Cuando salió tropezándose de aquellas ruinas cerca de donde fue asaltado por una cuadrilla de Basiliscs, lo que menos estaba esperando Nero era el de encontrarse (mejor dicho, chocarse) con aquél individuo de la iglesia... el peliplateado cazador, el supuesto asesino de Su Santidad...

...perseguido por OTRA banda de Basiliscs, para variar...

-...hola, nene...!! también jugando al escondite con estos cabezones? –gorjeó, espada en mano, mientras partía en dos a uno de aquellos monstruosos perros. La cabeza llameante del Basilisc explotó como fuegos artificiales, iluminando levemente con chispas incandescentes el paisaje nevado. Nero prefirió ignorarlo y concentrarse en SU parte de aquellos monstruos, mientras intentaba evitar que la nieve que revoloteaba furiosa en el gélido viento se le metiese en los ojos...

Aquella incursión en el Castillo Fortuna, gobernado eternamente por la nieve y el viento del Norte, había resultado más complicada de lo que esperaba... no sólo casi se lo comen aquellos perros de cabezas flamígeras, y fue por poco vapuleado por un par de Frosts, sin contar el encuentro malhadado con ese científico loco... lo peor de todo era el frío...

Ya no sentía los dedos de su mano humana, lo cual era un inconveniente peligroso al ser incapaz de manejar su espada y pistola adecuadamente; sus piernas se sentían como varas endurecidas, y no quería pensar en que se le congelaran los pies... feas historias de gangrena y amputaciones había escuchado como para quedarse en un sólo lugar, por lo que no se quedaba quieto un momento; la acción era lo único que le quedaba como opción para evitar la cruel y mortal mordida del hielo.

...si no salía de aquella zona pronto, no estaba muy seguro de poder soportar esa caricia por demasiado tiempo sin sucumbir...

-WHOA!! –Un grito de guerra por parte del otro individuo le sacó de su meditación pesimista. El hombre de rojo estaba pasándola en grande, aparentemente, muy a diferencia suya- TOMA ESTO, Y QUE TE APROVECHE!!

Los Basiliscs danzaban en torno a la figura del hombre, sus cabezas volando como satélites en todas direcciones, siempre marrando el blanco por escasos centímetros. Nero no podía verle el lado divertido a toda aquella masacre, gruñendo cada vez que alzaba a Red Queen para descargar golpe tras golpe sobre aquellas aberraciones. Menos podía divertirse en cercanías de ese tipo, el asesino de todos aquellos soldados... el asesino de Sanctus, el Sumo Pontífice de la Congregación a la cual pertenecía más por adopción que por verdadera fe...

Nero no creía en nada más allá de su propia fuerza... había aprendido que si quería ser algo en esa vida que le había tocado, tendría que abrirse camino por sus propios medios. Agradecía en su corazón a Credo y a Kyrie... pero esa pelea que era su Vida tenía que combatirla por su cuenta...

Un estruendo ensordecedor le hizo fijarse con más atención en el hombre de rojo (cómo era su nombre...? creía recordar que Credo se lo dijo antes de mandarlo a esa misión, pero simplemente había resbalado de su cabeza… o fue acaso el doctor demente aquél quien lo mencionó…?); estaba haciendo volar las cabezas de los perros de fuego con disparos provenientes de una extraña arma con forma de lanzamisiles... de repente, tal arma brilló en sus manos, sorprendiéndolo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta un disco plateado volaba y rebanaba limpiamente a un grupo de Basiliscs antes que éstos supiesen qué había pasado...

...es una... Devil Arm...?

Había oído hablar de ellas... armas poderosas forjadas en el Mundo Demoníaco, que requerían de una prueba de fuerza o valor para ser manejadas por alguien... frunció el ceño, sería de él o la habría robado—

-CUIDADO, CHICO!!

-...!!

La advertencia llegó tarde; la cabeza voladora de uno de aquellos perros le pegó en el canto de su espada haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Nero rodó por el suelo, incorporándose en una rodilla justo para encarar a un par más de aquellas criaturas que se le abalanzaban con las fauces centelleantes abiertas. Su mano apenas había empezado a levantar a Blue Rose, cuando un destello de plata pasó ante sus ojos, y los Basiliscs caían reducidos a cenizas por la fuerza del impacto...

El hombre de rojo saltó para recuperar su espada, y volvió a apuntar a la horda de perros diabólicos con su lanzamisiles multiuso.

-...!! –Nero recordó algo y miró el suelo que pisaban... aquél terreno había estado congelado durante décadas, y capas finas de hielo y nieve superpuestas creaban una suerte de plataformas y pisos que parecían de sólido cristal, con un grosor a veces de unos cuantos metros...

...pero eso no quería decir que—

-NO LO HAGAS—

-BLAST OFF!!

El impacto de aquella bomba en medio del grueso de los Basiliscs tuvo un efecto impresionante; pedazos de esas bestias volaron por todas partes y un temblor digno de un terremoto de 5.5 en la Escala de Richter azotó el suelo que pisaban... el hombre de rojo cayó a escasos pasos de Nero y bajó el lanzamisiles, observando su obra: no quedaba un solo perro en pie, todos ya comenzando a combustionarse en montoncitos repartidos por todas partes a su alrededor; sólo quedaban él y el chico en medio de los restos de la debacle.

Nero todavía estaba intentando ponerse en pie, temblando por el vértigo que le ganó a causa de la onda expansiva. El cazador se le puso al lado, una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo una curiosa maleta de enormes dimensiones; le sonrió de lado, socarronamente.

-...estás bien, nene? Estuvo movidita la fiesta, eh...? –el viento helado volvía a soplar con fuerza y agitaba sus cabellos nevados ocultando por momentos aquellos ojos clarísimos.

-...

Nero respiró profundamente...

-ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE O QUÉ!!

-...?

-TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE PUDISTE PROVOCAR CON ESE MALDITO LANZAMISILES!!

-... –el aludido se rascó la barbilla sin rasurar- ...si no me lo dices, no lo adivinaré...

Pero el joven no necesitó explicárselo. Un sordo rugido, como el de un dragón que despertara, empezó a resonar bajo sus pies; el hombre de rojo vio con sorpresa que una ENORME rajadura aparecía en el suelo y se ramificaba en todas direcciones a una velocidad alarmante.

Ante la mirada casi aterrorizada de Nero al sentir que el piso perdía repentinamente su firmeza, el otro alcanzó a arquear una ceja y comentó:

-...ops... creo que esto va a doler...

**RRRRRRRRRRRR****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

El piso de hielo congelado durante cientos de años tal vez cedió ante tantas explosiones finalmente, y ambos peliplateados se vieron cayendo en una oscuridad helada que parecía no tener fin.

#

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, muy lentamente, Nero sentía como agujas a lo largo y a lo ancho de todo su cuerpo... supo que era el frío, y se sintió aliviado irónicamente; hubiese sido peor que en la caída se hubiera roto todos los huesos...

-...!!

Recordó repentinamente el encuentro, el combate, la caída sin fin, e hizo un gesto por levantarse... demasiado violento, y el vértigo le asaltó de nuevo; cayó contra el suelo duro con un gemido.

-...ah, ya despertaste, nene...?

-...!!

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y ante un débil resplandor sobrenatural cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba solo. Apenas a unos metros de él, recostado contra un muro congelado, sus brazos rodeando una de sus piernas flexionadas, le sonreía aquél hombre...

El instinto de supervivencia le gritó que se levantara y tomara sus armas pero era incapaz de moverse, estaba helado de frío; hasta su Devil Bringer latía agónicamente, el brillo azul apenas centelleando... sin mencionar que sus armas estaban junto a aquél hombre, Red Queen apoyada junto a la pared y Blue Rose en las manos de ese tipo...

-...es linda, me gusta el diseño y tiene buen rango de alcance... quieres vendérmela...? o tal vez podamos hacer un trueque... –la daba vueltas en sus manos, con experticia, sin dejar de sonreír; Nero sentía que la ira encendía su cuerpo y lo desentumecía más rápido que el fuego- ...y tiene una rosa azul...! qué lindo detalle...

-...maldito... –gruñó, irguiéndose poco a poco hasta quedar en sus manos y rodillas, sus ojos fijos con rabia en el sujeto- ...devuélveme mis armas ahora!!

El otro no pareció ni un poquito intimidado por Nero; dejó la pistola junto a la espada y se rascó la cabeza.

-...qué, quieres pelear ahora...? casi nos matamos cayendo por ese pozo, y ahora tienes ganas de pelear...? no eres muy coherente, niño...

-Y de QUIÉN fue la culpa de que cayéramos por ese pozo en primer lugar!! –Nero intentó ponerse en pie, sin éxito. El hombre de rojo sólo sonrió con un gesto casi apocado.

-...bueno, se me pasó un poquito la mano... lo admito... es que siempre me emociona una buena pelea, hehehe... –los ojos claros miraron a Nero casi divertidos- ...no te muevas tanto, te vas a lastimar, nene... hace demasiado frío aquí abajo, será mejor que guardes tus energías para algo más útil que el pelear contra mí... como por ejemplo, el pensar cómo vamos a evitar morir congelados...

Aquellas palabras, si bien sonaban burlonas, decían una verdad espeluznante. Nero tomó conciencia de sus alrededores y dejó vagar su mirada en torno... en apariencia estaban dentro de una cueva, medianamente protegidos del viento cortante; a unos metros, una boca enorme ofrecía una imagen austera del exterior en donde gobernaba la oscuridad absoluta. El rumor del viento y la nieve les llegaba como un suspiro constante, algunas rachas a veces acariciando el cabello de ambos con su roce fantasmal.

-...!!

Nero recordaba que habían caído por un pozo..! cómo era que estaban en aquella caverna?! Miró hacia arriba, casi esperando ver en una lejanía un redondel de cielo gris... pero no, sólo el techo de la caverna en el que bailaba una claridad fría y sobrenatural. Volvió a mirar abajo, y distinguió que esa luz provenía del resplandor de la valija aquella que el hombre poseía y que ahora yacía a su lado también. Seguramente era poco lo que alumbraba, pero al estar acostumbrados sus ojos a aquella tiniebla, parecía el brillo propio de la luna llena en una noche despejada... una luz fría y tranquila...

-...sucede algo...? –la voz profunda del hombre de rojo le hizo mirarle; frunció el ceño, sin muchas ganas de entablar conversación con quien era su enemigo y a quien tarde o temprano tendría que matar...

Sin embargo... qué otra quedaba?

-...cómo llegamos aquí...

-...no recuerdas? Un bazookazo, el hielo se rompió y—

-Me refiero, a esta cueva!! O acaso atravesamos la roca viva gracias a tu dura cabezota??

-...no te pongas tenso, nene... –rió el otro, cruzando sus manos tras su cabeza ahora- ...no te hará bien...

Silencio.

-...y?

-...? ...y qué?

-QUE CÓMO LLEGAMOS AQUÍ!! –Nero estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con aquél tipo, demasiado fácilmente.

-...ahh... eso... uhm, bueno... me parece que uno de esos bloques de hielo te pegó en la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente... no recuerdas, entonces...

-... –Nero le miró, no entendiendo ni queriendo entender- ...recordar qué...

El hombre sonrió, mirándole de reojo.

-...que tuve que sujetarte para que no te mataras al caer...

-...!!

Qué estaba diciendo!!

-...sí, y no eres liviano, sabes nene? ...casi me rompo las piernas al llegar al suelo, y luego tener que cargarte hasta esta cueva... sin mencionar la tormenta!! No sabes cómo sopla el viento ahí afuera, peor que allá arriba!! Pero eso es bueno, quiere decir que este lugar tiene salidas y cuando sea de día podremos tener más claridad para buscar cómo llegar de nuevo a la superficie...

-...

Nero ya no escuchaba... ese tipo...

-Me estás jodiendo!!

...ese tipo... le había salvado la VIDA!!

-...no, para nada... si te estuviera jodiendo, creo que te darías cuenta al momento... –le miró de una manera atrevida, y Nero tuvo un escalofrío de desagrado. Frunció el ceño y le gruñó, haciéndole notar que su humorada no había sido bien recibida.

-...por qué lo hiciste...

-...que por qué te salvé, cuando que tú, en mi lugar, hubieras dejado que muriese bajo todos esos escombros congelados, quieres decir...?

El chico frunció el ceño, enfurruñado. El hombre de rojo sonrió...

-...me reservo el derecho a responder... en todo caso, no es algo que importe ahorita, verdad...?

Nero resopló, pero tenía que admitir que el tipo tenía razón... necesitaban hacer algo o morirían de frío, pues no estaban a la intemperie pero aquella cueva no era más acogedora de todas formas. Cayó de lado, sentándose pesadamente contra el muro y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, atrayéndolas a su cuerpo; su abrigo no era suficiente para mantenerlo caliente, y menos ahora que estaba húmedo por la nieve que se descongeló sobre él... repentinamente consciente de su estado, se estremeció... estaba helándose...

-...tienes frío, nene...? –la voz de ese hombre de nuevo, y levantó apenas la mirada por encima de sus brazos, en un gesto de pocos amigos- ...por qué no vienes de este lado...? sabes lo que dicen por ahí, del contacto con otro cuerpo para mantener el calor—

Nero emitió un sonido que bien pudo ser una tos o una arcada.

-...qué estás diciendo, viejo!?

-...oye, nada de 'viejo'... y te decía, que vengas acá. No quise ponerme yo junto a tí, porque no estaba muy seguro de que no me quisieras destazar apenas despertaras... sabes, desde la última vez que nos vimos, sólo has intentado matarme... –sonrió, simpático- ...no es algo que me permita confiar del todo en tí, nene...

-...y tienes mucha razón...!! –le ladró, ajustando sus brazos en torno a sus rodillas, pegándolas al pecho todo lo que podía- ...no pretenderás que confíe en tí, no luego de lo que hiciste en la Iglesia...!

El otro se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como si aceptara lo que decía pero a la par le quitara importancia; sin agregar nada más, atrajo aquella famosa valija que portara, pensativo...

-...

Nero le miró de reojo, fingiendo ignorarlo. El hombre parecía meditar intensamente sobre algo, jugueteando con los broches de aquél objeto...

-…mh… me pregunto si… -lo oyó murmurar por lo bajo.

De repente, apoyó la valija horizontalmente en el suelo y la abrió.

Una luz casi enceguecedora llenó el pequeño espacio de la caverna, y Nero se sobresaltó pensando que iría a atacarlo. El movimiento que hizo por ponerse en pie resultó estéril, ganándose sólo un repentino dolor en todo su cuerpo entumido.

-Ahá!! Sabía que funcionaría!! –el tono triunfante de aquella voz lo descolocó, y cuando la luz brillante remitió al cerrarse la tapa de aquél objeto, Nero pestañeó repetidamente para tratar de reacomodar sus ojos a la penumbra lunar.

-...!!

Creyó que estaba viendo visiones... el hombre de rojo tenía ahora una manta enorme, que se ocupaba de desenrollar mientras silbaba alegremente. Nero miraba aquella prenda como si fuese algo alienígena, y el peliplateado rió.

-...has visto, qué útil...? y yo que pensaba que sólo se podía transformar en armas... también sirve para cargar cosas...!! ...cool...

-...qué--... –el recelo original dio paso a una incontenible necesidad de saber- ...qué rayos es eso!!

El hombre de rojo sonrió astutamente al ver el gesto en el rostro del chico... estaba como arrobado por su 'juguete' nuevo...

-...ps, es el bolso del Gato Félix... –y lanzó una carcajada. Nero volvió a gruñir.

-No me jodas, viejo!!

-...oye, ya van dos veces, a la tercera no respondo... –le apuntó con el dedo, mientras empezaba a quitarse su sobretodo. Nero abrió grandes sus ojos, casi escandalizado.

-Qué piensas que haces!!

-...? –el hombre le miró, sin entender de momento el porqué de aquella explosión; cuando notó los ojos desorbitados, se dio cuenta- ...ahh...! pues, qué pretendes, que me acueste a dormir con la ropa mojada? Qué chiste tiene abrigarse con una manta seca si aún estoy empapado...? –continuó hasta quedarse sólo con una camisa negra, aparentemente la última prenda sobre su torso.

Nero le miró, incrédulo... acaso ese tipo estaba por echarse a dormir, así nada más...??

-...eres demente, acaso...? –no pudo evitar inquirir, casi burlón- ...no piensas que vaya a atacarte mientras duermes...?

El hombre le miró despreocupadamente, mientras se hacía un ovillo con la frazada aquella; era tan ancha que pudo colocar una mitad bajo él y rodearse con la otra parte, aislándose así del piso helado.

-...no temo que me ataques... –comentó, como si dijese algo sabido de antemano- ...tienes demasiado frío como para moverte con agilidad, y aunque tomaras tu espada o tu pistola, apuesto a que tus dedos están demasiado entumidos como para siquiera halar del gatillo...nh...? hasta tu brazo está apagado…

-...

Ahora sí que Nero se quedó sin nada qué decir: era imposible retrucar una verdad tan innegable. El hombre de rojo se echó encima de la manta su sobretodo, para realzar el peso de su abrigo; todo el tiempo el joven le miró con cierto rencor... no entendía exactamente de dónde surgía ese sentimiento, hasta que el propio hombre se lo dio a entender de repente...

Había notado cómo le miraba y rió.

-...qué pasa...? ahh... entiendo... –de repente se acodó, abriendo la manta para ofrecer un espacio más que amplio; Nero irguió la cabeza, alarmado- ...no hay otra manta, verás... así que, si quieres abrigarte...

Palmeó el espacio libre, sonriendo como todo un Don Juan. Nero casi de cae de lado, sus mejillas (y brazo) encendiéndose vivamente de golpe... sorprendente como unas pocas palabras podían encender la sangre tan pronto...

-ESTÁS LOCO SI CREES QUE VOY A ACOSTARME CONTIGO!!

Una risa como respuesta a ese grito ofendido.

-Buenooo, por qué te enojas tanto, era una sugerencia amistosa nada más... no estaba planeando hacerte nada malo... –gorjeó de manera inocente...y falsa- ...ya me parecía que ibas a decir eso... pero bueno, es tu opción... si quieres morir congelado o perder tus dedos por el frío cuando menos, quédate donde estás... –volvió a cubrirse, acurrucándose bajo la manta, suspirando sonoramente- ...hasta mañana, si sobrevives, nene...

Nero apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho lo más estrechamente que podía, maldiciendo en voz baja a aquél individuo con todo el florido vocabulario que poseía. No sólo se había burlado de él, sino que había tenido razón en casi todo lo que le había dicho... él fue quien le salvó de morir congelado en la tormenta luego de acabar con aquellos Basiliscs, y tenía que admitir que en verdad estaba congelándose y necesitaba un abrigo más grueso y seco que el que tenía puesto; el viento, cuando se colaba en la caverna, le cortaba la piel aún a través de su chaqueta y sus pantalones, y pronto empezó a temer el quedarse dormido en ese gélido ambiente...

Podía morir de hipotermia, era la pura verdad... y no era algo a lo que aspirara en absoluto.

Pasaron largos minutos antes que el chico levantara la cabeza del nido que formaban sus brazos y contemplara el bulto que formaba la manta blanca y el cuerpo al que abrigaba. No se movía en lo más mínimo, y por un instante se preguntó si estaba dormido... o muerto. Pero aún con el aire que silbaba afuera alcanzó a oír el respirar profundo y tranquilo del hombre que ya dormía, por completo oculto bajo la frazada.

-...

...y él, muriéndose de frío...

...qué se piensa, que salvándome la vida ya le va a comprar un lugar en el Paraíso... planea dejarme morir aquí, y él lo más campante con su abrigo...

Miró la mancha relativamente más oscura, desplegada sobre la manta blanca; tal vez el sobretodo rojo que usara el tipo ése ya estuviese lo suficientemente seco como para servirle de protección extra, aunque dudaba en atreverse a tal maniobra: el tipo no había dudado en liquidar a los soldados en la Iglesia, qué lo protegía a él de ser asesinado si era atrapado en un movimiento sospechoso…? ...pero en todo caso, era cuestión de vida o muerte, literalmente, y no pensaba que el hombre aquél fuera a enojarse por tomar su sobretodo cuando que él le había quitado sus preciosas armas primero...

-...

Muy despacio... muy lentamente, Nero empezó a estirar sus miembros para movilizarse en la caverna; las articulaciones estaban entumidas por tanto tiempo de inmovilidad, y contuvo algunos gemidos de molestia y dolor mientras gateaba haciendo un rodeo, observando con desconfianza por un lado a la masa blanca inmóvil y por otro a aquella valija luminosa que resplandecía como única luminaria en aquél lugar.

Se tomó su tiempo para alcanzar su objetivo, escuchando atento cualquier rumor extraño; se irguió sobre sus piernas, pero las sintió demasiado inestables, por lo que se mantuvo relativamente agachado... en apariencia, el sobretodo rojo aquél estaba seco ya, y aunque el viento frío de seguro lo había 'refrigerado', supuso que una vez puesto sólo tendría que esperar a que su cuerpo generase un poco de calor... tenía demasiado frío como para preocuparse de si era en efecto una buena opción o no.

...muy despacio, estiró su mano izquierda... sus dedos entraron en contacto con la tela ruda en un instante...

...y en otro instante una mano desconocida entraba en contacto con su brazo y lo halaba para abajo con violencia.

-AAAHH--¡!

Sintió como si el mundo entero hubiera dado una vuelta y ahora estuviese del revés, o peor aún, como si fuese una esfera y girase sin control, mareándolo. El tirón le sacó la poca estabilidad que tenía y terminó en el suelo—no, no en el suelo, era demasiado blando y suave, y no era frío. Nero estiró su garra derecha, que resplandecía amenazante aunque débilmente, pero fue apresada a la par, dejándolo inerme... el frío le jugaba en contra por completo, no podía pelear, sus reflejos estaban inutilizados...

...pero, en todo caso, qué era lo que había pasado...!!

Tal vez no hubiese deseado la respuesta a esa pregunta, si hubiera sabido que en seguida tal respuesta vendría de una voz conocida y odiosa...

-...jeje, ya sabía que caerías aquí tarde o temprano... soy irresistible...

De repente quería matarlo...

-DESGRACIADO--SUÉLTAME!!

...y al segundo se dio cuenta de lo cercana que sonaba esa voz... demasiado como para sentirse cómodo o seguro...

-...tranquilo, nene... –el aire frío que lo había estado torturando mortalmente durante todo ese tiempo desapareció, lo mismo que el resplandor fantasmal de la valija; ahora fue el brillo tenue de su brazo demoníaco el que le 'aclaró' la situación: estaba en el suelo, DENTRO de un iglú formado por aquella manta blanca, de espaldas y con ambas manos atrapadas e inmóviles... mirando cara a cara a DEMASIADO ESCASA distancia a ese hombre... ese hombre que le observaba con una sonrisa triunfante...

-...estaba pensando si no ibas a intentar venir por mi chaqueta... te tomaste tu tiempo... hubiera puesto una carnada más tentadora...

...ese estúpido!! Le había tendido una trampa desde el comienzo!!

-Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto!! Suéltame en este instante!! –Nero empezó a forcejear, pero el frío había adormecido sus músculos, y aquellas manos del adulto eran demasiado rudas y fuertes; una risa suave flotó hasta él.

-...bien, si sigues peleando entrarás en calor... una buena idea, si bien yo tenía una muy diferente, y más placentera... –le ronroneó, acercando sus labios a su oído- ...quieres que te la cuente...?

-QUIERO QUE ME SUELTES, PERVERTIDO!! –Nero nunca se había sentido tan humillado; el hombre apretó sus manos hasta que las sostuvo a ambos lados de la cabeza del chico, facilitándole el poder yacer ahora prácticamente sobre su cuerpo. Inconscientemente dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con un silbido.

-...ah, ya tenías una idea, entonces... eso lo acelera todo... –insinuó en voz aún más baja aquél tipo. Nero se tensó, cerrando sus manos en puños apretados, sus ojos furiosos y desafiantes destellaban en la escasísima luz- ...por qué me miras así, nene...? sólo quiero ayudarte...

-Pues no me parece que me estés ayudando en nada!! –le retrucó, enfurecido, apenas conteniéndose.

-...tsk... estabas helándote de frío, y no aceptaste mi oferta de compartir la manta... qué podía hacer? Si te traía arrastrando hasta aquí, no hubiese sido más sencillo... tuve que hacerte una pequeña trampa, nada más... ahora no tendrás frío, ves...?

-...

Por más que estuviera en lo cierto, Nero no se relajó. Estaba demasiado cerca como para eso...

Hablando en claro, jamás había estado así con nadie... es decir, en una situación tan particular, de vida o muerte, y con un contacto tan ajustado que era casi...

...casi... íntimo...

-...no quiero que me toques, no quiero que estés tan cerca... suéltame!!

-...me temo que eso queda fuera de discusión, nene... sólo así estaremos abrigados, ni siquiera la manta en sí misma es suficiente para mantener el calor... por eso no te di una desde el principio... –los ojos claros de ese hombre parecían de hielo, y sin embargo quemaban; Nero tuvo un escalofrío, pero no se movió- ...como vi que no ibas a acercarte de buena voluntad... en fin, tuve que idear una triquiñuela para tí... –le sonrió de lado, en un gesto que era demasiado sensual- ...eres un gatito muy arisco...

-¡! YO NO SOY NINGÚN GATITO!! –sus ojos brillaron de ira, y en la penumbra casi temió que se pudiera ver el rubor floreciente en sus mejillas.

El hombre rió.

-...ya estás entrando en calor...!! mejor, mejor... –canturreó, bajando su mirada hacia el pecho de Nero. El chico tuvo una repentina alarma... casi pudo leer en la mente de ese hombre lo que planeaba hacer...

-...NO TE ATREVAS--

-...? –los ojos claros le contemplaron de nuevo- ...atreverme a qué...?

-...

Nero se odió al sentir que de nuevo le quemaban las mejillas... ese hombre adoraba abochornarlo o qué!!

-...mira nene—

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!

-...bueno... mira NENE, estás mojado, y esa chaqueta con el chaleco no te harán absolutamente nada bueno aunque estés debajo de esta manta conmigo... y con tu permiso, hueles a perro... –le sonrió de lado- ...así que, si no vas a hacer nada en relación a eso... yo SÍ.

Con un gesto decidido subió ambas manos del chico sobre la cabeza de éste y las sujetó por las muñecas con una sola de sus manos; Nero empezó a pelear, a retorcerse mejor dicho, y aún peor al percibir que la mano libre de aquél sujeto estaba ahora lidiando con el cierre de su chaleco. Como no podía zafar sus muñecas de aquél agarre que parecía un grillete de acero, intentó usar sus piernas; en el instante en que logró conectar su rodilla contra lo que supuso era una parte MUY sensible del cuerpo del otro, escuchó un gruñido... sonrió, y se preparó para hacerlo de nuevo...

-..._quédate quieto_...

La voz no había subido ni un ápice de tono, pero era ahora amenazante... letal...

...igual que aquella mirada... esos ojos ya no eran celestes...

...ya no eran humanos...

De manera inconsciente, instintiva, el muchacho obedeció... era casi como un acto de supervivencia... su situación dejaba de ser segura, podía ser destrozado por aquellos ojos demoníacos en un instante...

Su pecho subía y bajaba, en un respirar agitado. Sentía su aliento rozarse con el del hombre sobre él, el frío ya era una cosa del pasado... ahora, y cada vez más, su cuerpo empezaba a encenderse...

...por miedo... o lo que fuese...

-..._mejor_... –aquellos labios se separaron en una sonrisa que mostró por vez primera a los ojos del chico un par de colmillos cuasi-vampíricos; los ojos que habían centelleado como oro hacía momentos volvieron a la normalidad cuando Nero dejó de tensarse- ...ahora coopera un poco conmigo, nene...

-... –un murmullo, casi inaudible. El hombre de rojo le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-...dijiste algo...? no te oí...

-...Nero.

-...ah?

-...me llamo Nero...

Una sonrisa amistosa cruzó el semblante del adulto.

-...yo soy Dante... es un placer... –susurró, y de buenas a primeras Nero sintió que sus manos estaban libres; por instinto las apoyó en los hombros del peliplateado, pero este le gruñó- ...ni se te ocurra, o te voy a atar las manos con mi cinturón... te gustaría eso...?

-...déjame levantar y yo me lo sacaré...!!

-...no, no y no; la posición no me favorecería y puedo ver que todavía no pareces confiar en mí... y yo no confío en que regreses acá adentro luego, y hace demasiado frío afuera como para que abra la manta... así que, quédate quieto y deja que yo haga el trabajito, ok...?

-...p-pero--

Dante sonrió maliciosamente.

-...tranquilo, bebé... no te voy a hacer nada... que tú no quieras...

-...!! –Nero casi clavó sus uñas en los hombros del otro, a lo que el cazador respondió ejerciendo más presión sobre su cuerpo y chistando suavemente.

-...sshhh, no empecemos... yo lo decía en broma, bebé... –le miró a los ojos, demasiado serio- ...pero, si empiezas de nuevo, creo que lo tomaré como una opción... te gustaría?

La reacción fue automática: Nero bajó ambos brazos a los costados, como si le hubiera quemado de repente, observando a ese hombre con un gesto entre receloso y humillado.

-...bien, así me gusta... ahora, tranquilo...

Dante deslizó sus manos en la penumbra, hallando y soltando cada botón y cierre que se le cruzaran en el camino... pronto la chaqueta se deslizó por los hombros del chico, quien apenas se arqueó al sentir la tela húmeda rozando su piel; luego fue el turno del chaleco, y quedó sólo vestido con una musculosa, y sus pantalones...

...estaba tan expuesto, y sin embargo... sólo sentía más y más calor... era tan incoherente...

-...mejor, nh...? –el hombre apenas levantó un poco la manta para dejar las prendas del lado de afuera y que no molestaran- ...ahora, si me permites...

-...!!

Nero perdió todo el resto del aire en sus pulmones de repente, al sentir que un par de brazos fornidos lo envolvían con firmeza, pegándolo al cuerpo del otro; apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho fuerte, sintiendo el latir poderoso de ese corazón justo bajo las yemas de sus dedos... percibió una presión sobre la cima de su cabeza, y supo que era la barbilla de ese hombre, quien emitió un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

-...ahh... así está mucho mejor, verdad...?

-...p-pero qué haces--¿? S-suelta!!

-...mhh... eres tan calentito, es como abrazar a un gatito...

-ARGHH!! QUE ME SUELTES--¡!

Dante rió, sin preocuparse de los intentos estériles del chico por zafarse.

-...mira, nene, te dije que el contacto físico impedirá que muramos congelados... deja de pelear y mejor duerme... si quieres, mañana puedes cobrarme por cada cosa que te haya hecho y te haya molestado, te parece...?

-...te voy a matar!! –Nero se las arregló para alzar la cabeza y encarar el rostro del otro... craso error: estaban tan cerca que rozó su nariz con la del cazador, sus labios a apenas un suspiro de tocarse... quedó paralizado, mudo, mirando el azur de aquellas pupilas experimentadas, sintiéndolas tan cercanas por primera vez- ...t-te voy... a...

Dante le sonrió. Una mano subió y acarició el cabello de plata del chico con una suavidad impensada, sobresaltando a Nero... el gesto era tan familiar...

...casi cariñoso...

-...todo lo que quieras hacerme, déjalo para mañana... –la mano bajó por el hombro y uno de los brazos del chico, friccionando despacio para hacerlo entrar en calor (como si en verdad hiciera falta!!); habían quedado recostados de lado, encarándose , tan cercanos que la idea de frío era un recuerdo absurdo- ...yo voy a dormir, y voy a dormir abrazándote... no es por un capricho, es la mejor manera de conservar el calor... entiendes...

-...

-...aunque, no niego que disfruto abrazando a un nene tan lindo—

-HEY!!

-...bueno, bueno, ya... era un chiste... –sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a acomodarse con su barbilla sobre la cima de aquella cabeza- ...no se puede contigo, no aguantas una broma...

Nero no se movió, aún tenso y a la expectativa... pero cuando largos minutos pasaron, y la respiración de aquél hombre llamado Dante se tornó tranquila, se atrevió a meditar asombrado acerca de todo aquello...

Estaba en una caverna, envuelto en una manta como si fuese el capullo de un gusano de seda, reposando medio desnudo en los brazos de un hombre mayor que en teoría era su enemigo mortal!! Si eso no era suficiente para asombrar a cualquiera, no sabría qué podría serlo...!!

Sin embargo, con el murmullo de su respiración sumado al lejano silbar del viento tempestuoso, Nero empezó a sentirse adormilado finalmente...

...es que, en verdad... se estaba cómodo así... no sufría el viento, y ese calor era tan agradable... tan...

...tan benevolente...

...en verdad eres quien creía que eras...?

No podía ver de momento el rostro del hombre... se acurrucó un poco más, sumido en sus pensamientos, percibiendo esa calidez que lo adormecía más y más, como una canción de cuna a través de su piel... o sea, era... agradable...

...aunque se tratase de un patán como era ése... su calor era... era...

Los pensamientos de Nero se tornaron más y más nebulosos hasta que sin pedirlo ni desearlo, agotado por todos esos sucesos y las anteriores batallas, cayó por fin en un suave y profundo sueño...

#

-...

Se veía tan lindo así... dormido...

Casi indefenso... o tal vez, era el sueño lo que le daba ese aire de inocencia...

Dante deslizó un dedo por el cabello de plata del chico, apartando un mechón que le había caído sobre los ojos mientras dormía. Nero se estremeció, pero no despertó; al contrario, se acurrucó aún más contra él, suspirando. El brillo de su brazo demoníaco era tranquilo, y pulsaba como un segundo corazón.

El cazador sonrió... aquella situación tal vez debiera provocarle risa, pero en lugar de eso le despertaba una intensa ternura...

Era tan joven... y su vida ya era tan ruda, tan cruel... le recordaba a él mismo, en la flor de su juventud, teniendo que madurar a la fuerza, perdiendo su inocencia en batallas tintas de sangre...

...pero ése era su destino...

...acaso el de ese niño también...?

Su dedo bajó por la mejilla y rozó sus labios entreabiertos... ahora estaban sonrosados, toda su piel estaba sonrosada, el calor los envolvía amorosamente, ambos abrazados como dos hermanos, o dos amantes... el chico suspiró, y Dante le alzó el rostro apenas tomándole por la barbilla, se veía tan lindo así, y aquellos labios...

-...Nero...

Cerró sus ojos mansamente, y se inclinó hacia él... fuera de aquél abrigo la tormenta aullaba, cercano ya el amanecer, pero lo ignoró por entero; aquél cuerpo era tan tierno y aquellos labios eran tan cálidos...

#

Cuando abrió los ojos, sólo distinguió una oscuridad lechosa a su alrededor... se encontraba abrigado y bien, por lo que no se sintió apurado por recordar en dónde estaba o qué había estado haciendo. Pestañeó perezosamente, y estaba a punto de volver a dormirse, arrastrado por la somnolencia, cuando al estirar su brazo a un costado, sintió como si algo faltara...

-...

Frunció el ceño... cerró su mano, aferrando las mantas, sintiendo su textura, pensando... pensando...

-...!!

Nero abrió los ojos y casi se incorporó de un salto, apartando la manta de sobre sí; el viento helado le recordó cruelmente en dónde estaba y tomó de nuevo la manta para cubrir su torso semidesnudo otra vez. Su corazón daba saltos feroces contra su pecho, su respiración agitada como tras una carrera intensa...

Estaba en aquella caverna, en el mismo lugar, envuelto en aquella misma frazada...su chaqueta y el chaleco rojo estaban sobre él, como si alguien los hubiera colocado ahí para mantenerlo abrigado... unos copos perdidos de nieve llegaron desde el algo más claro exterior, enredándose en su cabello.

...estaba solo...

Tuvo que girar varias veces sobre sí mismo para convencerse de que, en efecto, aquél hombre con quien había compartido toda una noche de hielo no estaba en el lugar. No supo si sentirse furioso, aliviado, defraudado, confundido, en su mente había un torbellino de ideas y sentimientos inconexos... el hombre aquél se fue, sin hacerle daño; seguramente fue él quien le colocó la ropa encima, para que se entibiara y no resultase engorroso a la hora de volver a vestirse... ese hombre, con quien había peleado en más de una ocasión... y a quien le habían ordenado traer vivo o muerto...

-...

...y sin embargo...

Distraídamente mientras meditaba aquellos hechos, llevó una mano a sus labios... había algo en ellos que le quemaba, pero no era desagradable... al contrario... Pero no sabía a qué se debía.

Notó que junto a él estaban también sus armas, Red Queen y Blue Rose; recordando que aún tenía que salir de aquél lugar, que aún tenía una misión qué cumplir, empezó a colocarse de nuevo sus ropas y finalmente se calzó sus armas... observó la manta, y la tomó en sus manos; sería útil llevarla encima como un abrigo contra el viento cortante.

La acercó a su rostro, y sintió de golpe algo que no había notado antes...

-...ese olor...

No era un olor desagradable, pero no era tampoco un perfume identificable... era un aroma personal, intenso...

...era SU aroma... el aroma de Dante, pegado a esa tela. Se sonrojó, recordando la manera como le había abrazado en la noche, tan envuelto en su calor que se le pasó por alto el hecho de estar sumergido en ese perfume que brotaba de su piel... apaciguándolo tan amablemente…

DIOS, en QUÉ estoy pensando!!

Nero se pegó a sí mismo una bofetada, frustrado por permitir que sus pensamientos vagaran tan lejos... y en relación a un HOMBRE...! Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasada, definitivamente…! Resoplando frustrado y como deseando restar importancia a todo aquello, se envolvió en aquella manta de todas formas; no iba a tirarla ahí, cuando que afuera el hielo seguía mordiendo fieramente a pesar de ser ya de día.

...sí, ese es el motivo...

Justo cuando estaba por encarar la salida, preparándose para la continuación de su jornada hacia el Cuartel General de la Orden, sus ojos distinguieron contra la pared unos garabatos que no eran de origen natural... frunció el ceño y se acercó, rozando aquellos garabatos... aquellas 'letras', con sus dedos demoníacos; la leve luz azul que su garra despedía fue suficiente para leer...

-...!!

Nero emitió un gruñido... y sin embargo, sonreía.

_Adios, kid_

Ese hombre…

-...te gusta sacarme de quicio, verdad, viejo...? –murmuró más para sí mismo, de nuevo su mente vagando hacia rincones de su conciencia que él mismo desconocía. Acarició como en agradecimiento aquellas letras pensativamente un momento, y luego salió a pasos seguros hacia la tormenta que afuera aguardaba por él... la tormenta que ese hombre llamado Dante también desafiaba en ese momento, en algún lugar...

-...nos veremos pronto... de seguro que sí…

FIN


End file.
